


The Unchaste

by Anonymous



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Child Soldiers, Gen, Prompt Fill, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chaste's preferred method for training their warriors to deal with rape is desensitization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unchaste

It was a boy and a girl. Their eyes were serious and something about them haunted. The boy winced as he stood. Matt went on edge as Stick came in behind him. Elektra made a play for her knives but didn't pull them out.

"Who are you?" Matt demanded. Stick pushed him back. Matt wondered if they were going to fight children again. No, instead Stick walked over to them and said:

"You're hurt." 

"Yes." The boy replied. Matt and Elektra relaxed, minutely. More of Stick's proteges then. Something was off though. They just couldn't quite place it. 

"What happened? I told you to stay. I'd come back for you."

The girl spoke next. "We did. Then Master Stone came and said he'd continue our training. You never said you'd do this to us!" The girl yelled. "We trusted you and you were going to-"

"Never!" Stick yelled. "I never would've done it and I never have. I dropped students and moved them around before I finally was high enough to put my foot down." he pointed at Matt and Elektra. 

"Ask them. Ask them if I ever made even the suggestion of it." The girl and boy looked at them. Matt felt the stare. 

"What happened?" He asked, unsure. The boy was hurt, that was true, but Matt couldn't quite tell where. Elektra nodded. 

"I don't know either. What happened?"

"They raped them." Stick said. Matt and Elektra jumped back in shock. 

"What?"

"They raped them. Probably held them down and told them to fight. It's part of training."

"You never-" 

"Is that why you left?" Stick laughed. 

"No and Yes."

"Elly, you were my star pupil. I had trained students for decades, never touching a single one and then you were found out. I killed the other instructor and hid you It set me back a bit but I never touched you did I?"

"No. I didn't even think about that at that point. It didn't cross my mind."

"Good." Stick said and laughed bitterly. He motioned to Matt. 

"Then I trained you Matty. I found you after Elektra and I was in deep shit. The clean up and mess of finding lost students- it wasn't a good time for me but I thought I could handle it."

"That's why you left?"

"I left because they wanted train you like they had me. Hold you down until you don't cry even though it hurts and you can smell the bleeding. You were soft. I wasn't going to, I was going to lie but then you gave me that damn bracelet. I couldn't even tell you to lie. You were a child. Not even a soldier despite my training. 

"And now this?" He motioned to the children. "I'm going to kill them for it." 

The boy and girl stared. "You weren't going to hurt us like that?" the boy asked. 

"No. I don't train my students like that. It doesn't help. I went through it. I know." He shook his head. "Matt I need you to take care of them. Take them to that pretty nurse of yours. Get them help."

"And me?" Elektra asked, hands on the hilt of her blades. She was eager.

"Stay." Stick replied. "I need to do this alone. It's time that we made some changes to the Chaste." With that he left. Matt felt a sick and angered but didn't follow. These children needed help and he could get them to it. Elektra walked to them slowly. They had this to take of at least.


End file.
